This invention relates to the field of amplifiers and more particularly those which are bidirectional or bilinear.
Typical prior art approaches to addressing bidirectional amplifier requirements often comprised the use of two discrete amplifiers each having dedicated circuitry and a switch for controlling signal flow. Depending upon specific manufacturing techniques and components, circuitry tuning and stabilization were compromised or required additional manufacturing time.
Alternate prior art approaches relied upon complex duplicative circuitry controlled, as appropriate, by a transmit/receive switch. The use of such dedicated circuitry dependent upon signal flow increased requirements for space and power, as well as, increased manufacturing costs.
There exists a need for a bidirectional amplifier apparatus comprised of a single amplifier device and using reduced circuitry.